Angel mating season
by drade666
Summary: Gabriel pops into a motel room after being summoned only to find out it's Cas who summoned him because his body is acting strangly thats when Gabriel finds out Cas is in heat.


_**ANGEL MATING SEASON**_

Gabriel appeared in a motel room with the usual angel flapping of wings sound but he was expecting to find the boys waiting instead it was empty. Gabriel looked around in confusion when he smelt the familiar musky scent of an angel's oil and it was sending all his blood rushing right to his crotch. Gabriel bent over as his wings manifested themselves on his back, all 6 glorious golden wings ruffling in to being as he stood back up tucking them behind his back.

"This can only mean one thing" Gabriel stated before

"Gabriel" The familiar voice of his brother Castiel came from behind him

"So little bro it was you who summoned…." Gabriel trailed off as he turned to see Cas standing behind him with his raven colored wings fully visible, arched high over his head.

"Gabriel…I…I…don't know what's going on" Cas panted clearly confused by his current state.

Gabriel took one look at his little brother and knew exactly what was wrong with him. Cas' feathers were a rich array of purples, blues and blacks, his body was clearly reacting to hormones that were flowing through him making his oil glands produce mating oil that was dripping down his back soaking his trench coat, meaning one thing Cas was in heat.

"Oh little bro, they didn't teach you anything up there did they?" Gabriel asked coyly with a smirk as he approached Cas, arching his wings high over his head a swagger in his step.

"Gabriel…I feel…strange" Cas panted out as his hands rested on his knees

"Just relax little bro, it's all-natural" Gabriel assured him as he grabbed Cas' chin pulling him up in to a kiss. Castiel jolted in surprise, trying to pull from Gabriel's iron like grip to little avail. Gabriel wrapped his other arm around Cas' waist, pushing him backwards till his back hit the wall where Gabriel pressed his body closer to Cas'. Cas pressed against Gabriel trying to get him off of him but Gabriel persisted pushing his tongue against the seam of Cas' lips trying to seek entry. Gabriel reached a hand between Cas' legs groping his hardness through his pants finally making him gasp allowing Gabriel to slide his tongue into Cas' mouth deepening the kiss. Cas' wings fell against the wall in a submissive pose as Gabriel's hand moved from Cas' crotch to his wings massaging the arch and in between the feathers.

Gabriel slid his knee in between Cas' legs, rubbing his aching cock as his hands massaged Cas' wings making him moan and squirm. Cas' fingers dug into the plaster of the wall behind him cracking it as he started kissing back desperately nipping at Gabriel's lips.

"Whoa! Easy there tiger" Gabriel stated pulling from Cas' desperate kisses

Gabriel lifted a hand to snap his fingers making their shirts, shoes, socks and pants disappear leaving both in nothing but their boxers. Gabriel moved in again kissing and nipping at the flesh of Cas' neck as he ran his hands down Cas' oil slicked back till he found the oil glands under Cas' wings, which he gave a light squeeze forcing a gasp that turned into a moan from Cas who bucked forward simultaneously. Gabriel gathered a lot of oil onto his fingers then slid his hand down Cas' back to his boxer's waistband till he slid beneath it. Cas' eyes flew open and he groaned into Gabriel's mouth with frustration as Gabriel's fingers brushed his opening, slicking it with oil.

"You like that? You like me slicking you with your own oil?" Gabriel whispered into Cas' ear as he nipped at the lobe.

"Gab…Gabr…iel" Cas whimpered as his wings flapped desperately

"You want me little brother?" Gabriel whispered seductively in to Cas ear while still rubbing over Cas' entrance.

"Yes" Cas hissed out

"Very well" Gabriel stated as he suddenly spun Cas around bending him over the table, his wings flattening to either side of him in submission. Gabriel pulled Cas' boxers to his ankles as he slid his hand along the crack of Cas' ass, Castiel's legs started to spread wider by instinct, welcoming Gabriel into him. Gabriel flared his wings; his own oils slicking up his back as his cock leaked pre-cum on to his own boxers. Gabriel dragged his fingers along Cas' spine slicking them in the oil that had collected there making Cas moan and drop his head. Gabriel slid his oil-slicked hand along Cas' ass then grabbed one of his cheeks spreading it to reveal his virgin hole to Gabriel. Gabriel ran 2 fingers over Cas' hole then slid on oily finger in, Cas pulled forward trying to escape the rough, burn of Gabriel's finger breaching him as he hissed through clenched teeth.

"Relax little brother, I promise it'll get better" Gabriel assured Cas as he pulled out slowly before thrusting back in with his index finger.

"Gabriel…I…I…" Cas gasped as his wings shook pulling in then flaring out.

"Patience little bro, don't want to go in too early, I might hurt you" Gabriel whispered as he continued to stretch Castiel open eventually adding a second finger once Cas relaxed. Gabriel parted his fingers inside Cas stroking his insides making him growl and shake then cry out when Gabriel crooked his fingers hitting a spot inside of him that ignited his nerves, making him buck forward desperately.

"Gab…riel…please…" Cas pleaded feeling a strong punch in his abdomen

"I…think…its good" Gabriel stated panting heavily as his own cock ached in his boxers

Gabriel pulled his fingers from Cas before Gabriel pulled his boxers down to his ankles, stepping out of them. Gabriel lined his cock up with Cas' entrance then pushed in just breaching him with the head of his cock at first then slowly continuing to push in making Cas moan and grip the edge of the table with his hands.

"Fuck…Cas…you're so…tight" Gabriel gasped out as he bottomed out inside Cas

Gabriel took a moment to allow Cas to adjust to his girth before he started pulling out slowly then thrusting back in. Gabriel set a rhythm that hit Cas' prostate on every thrust making him buck back in to him setting a counter rhythm to Gabriel. Before too long both the angels were panting hard ready to come at any minute, Gabriel planted his hands flat on the table to either side of Cas fucking into Cas hard and fast. Gabriel didn't last much longer coming with a shout, spilling hot cum into Castiel as he rode out his orgasm. Castiel trembled feeling Gabriel cum inside him but he still wasn't coming himself, his cock was hard and aching for release.

"Gabriel, I…I'm going to…" Cas panted

"It's all right Cas, cum, cum for me" Gabriel encouraged as he continued to thrust in to Cas then he gripped the base of Cas' one wing. Cas came hard his wings flaring to full length, spilling over the table in long white ribbons of hot cum as Gabriel massaged his wing base. Gabriel pulled from Cas making him whimper a little from the loss, as he lay completely spent on his stomach on the table. Gabriel picked up his little bro off the table walking him over to the bed where he laid him down then rested beside him when a large raven colored wing came to rest over top of Gabriel. Cas was cuddling up to Gabriel his wings cocooning them in a protective shell.

"That's my boy" Gabriel stated with a smile

"Thanks for helping me Gabriel" Cas thanked his older brother

"Your welcome kiddo" Gabriel smiled happily


End file.
